December Love Song
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Sebenarnya, bisakah sejak awal aku memilih untuk tidak mencintaimu? Ya. Aku bisa. Namun mengapa seolah dunia berkonspirasi untuk membuatku mencintaimu? Ya. Aku mencintaimu. /RnR, please?


**Haloo, ada yang kangen sama saya gak? :D #enggaakk #PLAK.**

**Ehm. Pertama-tama, Merry Christmas untuk yang merayakan, ya! ^^ Saya publish fic ini tepat di hari Natal, lhoo. #teruskenapa #disepak.**

**Jadi, ini adalah fic angst. Saya bikin anda galau di hari Natal gapapa, ya? ;) #heeh.**

**Mendapat inspirasi dari lagunya abang Gackt Kamui yang ganteng dengan judul yang sama dengan fic ini. Sambil dengerin lagu itu, ya. #okesip.**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**December Love Song**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : YandereHachan24

Rate : **T**

Kaito Shion side

* * *

WARNING!

Full of melancholy and guilty feels, abal, typo(s), etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sore yang sepoi-sepoi meniup-niup tengkukku dengan tidak wajar. Dingin—dingin sekali. Itulah yang kurasakan. Aku setengah menggigil berjalan di kota Tokyo yang sibuk ini—bahkan di pertengahan musim dingin ini. Mereka seperti tiada lelahnya; plang-plang toko yang tetap berdiri tegak di sepanjang trotoar merah yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam manusia—sepasang kekasih, ibu dan anak, pria-pria pembisnis yang sedang menghubungi rekan-rekannya, pelajar, mahasiswa, dan lain sebagainya.

Semuanya nampak biasa saja.

Aku meniup-niup kedua telapak tanganku yang ditelungkupkan di depan bibirku. Berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan dari sana.

Surai-surai biru di atas kepalaku ikut tertiup angin layaknya syal yang kulilitkan di leherku. Aku menyipitkan mata menatap sebuah kedai sake.

Mungkin aku membutuhkannya.

Untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

Aku tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan sebelumnya—untuk informasimu saja, ya. Namun kali ini aku sangat membutuhkannya. Selain karena udara dingin, aku juga ingin melupakan _dia._

Dia.

Aku memejamkan iris biru kristalku lalu menggelengkan kepala untuk menghentikan sosok gadis berambut hijau _tosca _dengan model _twin tails _yang manis dan cantik. Senyumannya… suaranya…

Stop, Kaito.

Aku menghela nafas lalu dengan agak ragu, aku memasuki kedai sake itu dan disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan "Irrashimase!" sebagai penyambut kedatanganku yang menimbulkan suara lonceng kecil berdentang. Aku tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan mereka lalu duduk di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan agar sedikit tertutup dari para pengunjung lain.

Aku duduk di sana. Lalu memesan sebotol sake tanpa meminta makanan apapun. Saat pelayan pergi, pandanganku tertuju pada jendela rendah di sebelahku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan sepasang kekasih di luar sana.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kedinginan begitu," kata si perempuan—yang berambut _honey blonde_. Si laki-laki yang berambut sewarna itu tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan kepala wanitanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rin. Dengan pelukanmu saja, aku sudah merasa hangat, kok." Lalu cengirannya terpampang. Si perempuan yang diketahui bernama Rin tadi tersenyum dengan wajah agak memerah. Kemudian dia memukul lengan lelakinya itu dengan manja.

"Gombal! Len gombal!"

Len tersenyum lalu menarik tangan wanitanya untuk pergi. "Ayo pulang. Kita siapkan makan malam yang enak, ya!"

Lalu mereka berlalu sambil menaut tangan masing-masing dengan suara tawa yang masih berdenging di telingaku.

Perlahan hatiku tergores dengan sebuah sembilu. Batinku sakit. Sakit sekali.

Dulu aku juga tertawa bersama dengannya…

"Silakan," suara pelayan wanita membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Pelayan tersebut meletakkan sebotol sake dengan cangkir kecil sebagai sarana untuk meminumnya.

Pelayan tersebut berlalu dan aku masih memandangi botol sake itu. Aku tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan sejak berpacaran dengan gadis _tosca _itu. Karena gadis itu tidak menyukainya, perlahan aku mulai menghentikan aktivitas mabuk-mabukanku bersama kawan-kawanku yang lain—jadi, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak meminum cairan beralkohol tersebut.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku genggam botol sake itu lalu kutumpahkan ke cangkir kecil. Aku menyesap bibir cangkir lalu langsung menegaknya dengan sekali tegakan.

Frustrasi.

Panas menjalari tubuhku—mulai dari rongga mulutku, kerongkonganku, dadaku, hingga perutku. Rasa nyaman dan ketagihan luar biasa segera mengendalikan otak dan tubuhku. Aku ingin cairan itu lagi.

Lagi dan lagi.

Kalau benar cairan itu bisa membuatku melupakan masa lalu—kenangan pahit bersama gadis berambut hijau _tosca _itu, aku akan melakukannya. Sungguh.

Aku lelah. Hati dan bantiku lelah.

"_Kaito, kamu mabuk, ya?! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka!"_

"_Nee, Kaito, maafkan kalau aku cerewet, da ne?"_

"_Aku siapkan makan malam untukmu~! Baru belajar sih. Semoga suka!"_

"_Hee, aku suka model wedding dress-nya Lily! Aku akan mengenakannya nanti!"_

_"Kaito, menurutmu hubungan kita ini akan berakhir seperti Lily dan Ted tidak?"_

_"Aku suka sekali sarung tangannya! Kita kembaran!"_

"_Aku sayang Kaito."_

Suara-suara gadis itu nayris membuat kedua pelupuk mataku meneteskan cairan bening kalau saja aku tidak menegak lagi cairan beralkohol itu. Berusaha menghilangkan suara-suaranya, bayangnya, kenang-kenangannya… semuanya!

Aku ingin lupakan dia.

Sebenarnya, bolehkah sejak awal aku memilih untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Bolehkah aku memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari gadis itu dulu? Bolehkah sebenarnya aku memilih?

Ya. Aku bisa.

Namun seolah dunia berkonspirasi untuk membuatku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Aku jatuh kepadanya—saat melihat senyumannya untuk pertama kali, saat mendengar suara renyahnya untuk pertama kali… dan begitu jatuh sangat dalam dalam kubangan cinta mengenai perhatiannya, dan sikap manisnya. Aku mencintainya. Demi Tuhan, aku mencintainya.

Aku _masih_ mencintainya.

Aku meneguk cairan beralkohol itu lagi. Dengan agak frustrasi, kuacak rambut surai biruku dengan kencang. Menjambaknya, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Semuanya karena gadis itu

Akulah yang jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dan dia juga jatuh cinta kepadaku.

Kami bersama.

Kami memutuskan untuk bersama. Dan semuanya terasa indah.

Kami akan terus bersama. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak memergokiku ikut acara Gokon yang ada di pusat Akihabara—saat Akaito dan Gakupo mengajakku bersama mereka untuk menggaet wanita-wanita cantik dan genit yang mereka ajak.

_Timing_nya tepat sekali.

Aku sehabis bertengkar dengan gadis _tosca_ku itu karena dia memergokiku mabuk lagi. Padahal waktu itu, aku hanya ingin melepas stress akibat tekanan dari atasanku di kantor. Aku menyalak balik padanya—sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kulakukan karena ia menangis setelahnya. Atas hasutan Gakupo untuk bersenang-senang sedikit—dengan bertemu dengan wanita-wanita itu sembari mengiming-imingiku agar melupakan masalahku yang banyak itu.

Aku yang sedang kacau, langsung mengiyakan. Aku bisa gila kalau semuanya dipendam sendirian begini.

Saat itulah malapetaka terjadi. Gadis itu ternyata mencariku ke rumahku—dan menanyakan keberadaanku pada pelayan rumahku. Dan dia bergegas mencariku dengan sebuah permintaan maaf di bibirnya. Namun brengseknya aku. Dia memergokiku di acara gokon tersebut dengan keadaan setengah mabuk dan merangkul beberapa wanita genit yang seenaknya bergelayut manja pada lenganku. Membuatku tak sadar diri. Namun aku bisa merasakan diriku sendiri panik begitu dia berlari keluar dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan akhrinya menangis. Meninggalkanku.

Meninggalkan janji dan komitmen kami.

Semenjak itu, dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Aku dengar-dengar, dia pindah apartemen keesokan harinya—tanpa mengabariku atau semacamnya. Dia pergi. Begitu saja.

Sampai dua tahun hingga hari ini… Hingga detik ini.

Aku masih merindukannya. Dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatiku.

Aku kembali menegak cairan beralkohol tersebut. Dan meletakkannya dengan agak kasar ke meja. Itu tadi tegukan yang terakhir.

Namun aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya.

Walau sampai kapanpun, aku tahu aku takkan bisa.

* * *

Dengan sempoyangan, aku memutar kenop pintu rumahku. Sepi. Seperti biasa. Pelayan rumahku itu pasti sudah pulang sejak jam empat sore tadi. Namun dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuku nanti. Namun aku tidak butuh makan.

Aku duduk di kursi sofa dengan kepayahan. Tubuhku rasanya limbung dan kepalaku panas dan pusing bukan main—namun sensasi menyenangkannya tak terkalahkan. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meneguk cairan bening—air mineral untuk menetralkan keadaan tubuhku. Lebih baik. Aku kini bisa melihat secara lebih jelas.

Aku memandang langit-langit rumah yang gelap dengan datar dan kosong.

Lalu pandanganku menabrak sebuah undangan kecil di sebelah sofaku yang kosong. Aku meraihnya dengan jemariku—dan melihat sebuah undangan bernuansa putih suci bertekstur keemasan yang indah dan cantik.

Undangan pernikahan.

**Kiyoteru Hiyama dan Miku Hatsune**

**Wedding Party**

**Lokasi : Tokyo Hall **

**Tanggal : 25 Desember 20XX**

**Pukul : 9.30 – selesai**

Kini aku tidak mencegah air mataku jatuh. Laki-laki bisa menangis juga, tahu?

Apalagi begitu melihat gadis yang paling dicintainya disandingkan dengan laki-laki lain—yang lebih layak.

Kiyoteru Hiyama. Dia temanku semasa SMA. Dia laki-laki yang baik, tidak pernah mabuk, anak orang kaya dan selalu jadi murid teladan di sekolah. Sikapnya menyenangkan, disukai banyak orang, dan populer di antara pada gadis. Jadi, tentu saja aku mendapat undangan itu dari Kiyoteru.

Bukan dari Miku Hatsune—mantan pacarku yang masih sangat aku cintai itu.

Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia masih ingin melihatku setelah insiden itu?

Miku akan lebih bahagia dengan Kiyoteru yang baik dan memiliki segudang kelebihan itu. Bukan denganku yang sering membuat hatinya terluka dan penuh dengan banyak kekurangan. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Miku.

Sama sekali tidak pantas.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Ingin kujeritkan namanya dengan frutrasi—untuk tidak menahan segala rasa gundah di hati ini—memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa ada di sisinya—walau aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Walau aku harus terus meraung dalam gamangnya hati ini. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak peduli.

"Miku…," aku sebut nama gadis yang paling aku sayang dan aku cintai di dunia ini dengan lirih. Aku tatap fotonya di dalam undangan itu. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia—bersama laki-laki di sampingnya; yang bukan aku.

Bukan aku.

Tentu saja. Aku brengsek. Benar-benar brengsek.

Bisa-bisanya aku terdiam begitu gadisku itu pergi; meninggalkanku. Dan aku tidak mencegahnya. Dan kini aku sungguh menyesal. Kini aku menjadi Si Brengsek yang tengah menangisi gadis pujaannya. Walau dalam hati, aku merasa hatiku kembali berdarah, aku tidak tahu air mata ini mengalir karena rasa sakitku ataukah karena rindu...

Suara letusan kembang api dari luar membuatku menoleh menatap kalender. Duapuluh lima Desember. Hari Natal. Dan hari pernikahan Miku dengan Kiyoteru.

Aku tidak datang.

"Selamat Hari Natal!" suara terompet dan segala macam rupa di luar sana membuatku menghela nafas. Natal begitu menyenangkan untuk mereka. Dan sama sekali menyedihkan untukku.

Bodoh.

Benar-benar bodoh sekali diriku ini.

"Selamat Natal, Miku…" bisikku lirih. Kutatap undangan pernikahannya. Lalu setitik air mataku jatuh lagi.

"… Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu…"

Aku menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal.

Aku mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara. Sebelum kalimat akhirku mengakhiri kisah dan melepas rajutan kusut kenangan pahit malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

**OWARI**

**Selesai! X'D **

**Fic iseng-iseng sebenernya. Hahaha. Saya bikin fic ini sebenernya udah dari kemaren sih sambil ngopi di Starbucks Coffee yang lagi sepi tuh gatau kenapa kemaren. Sebenernya sih saya cuma mau numpang wifi-nya doang. Kan gratis. HAHAHAHAHA #ditendang.**

** Jadi, saya minta reviewmu boleh, dong? :'3 #tunjuk-tunjuk kotak di bawah.**

**V**

**V**


End file.
